


Sprout Writes Fanfic

by DramatistArtisan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ascians meet Fray and are scared but wol think they're neat !, Gen, beta? dont know her, explain to me why ascians bad if they all hot?, multi-classed!wol, nb fray, oh hell yeah we fuckin dragons up in here!, one bad ending fic so far, random explanation about making egi(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramatistArtisan/pseuds/DramatistArtisan
Summary: A collection of reader inserts created by a sprout exploring the game and thirsting over everyone! Enjoy.
Relationships: Elidibus (Final Fantasy XIV)/Reader, Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV)/Reader, Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fray Myste/Reader, Fray Myste/Warrior of Light, Igeyorhm/Reader, Igeyorhm/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Nidhogg (Final Fantasy XIV)/Reader, Nidhogg/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Thancred Waters/Reader, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters, Zenos yae Galvus/Reader, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 42





	1. Bond by Aether

Summoners. Allagan sorcery. The power to bind primals or eikons, a very dangerous and rewarding feat. As one wielding the soul stone of a past summoner, blending both his knowledge with your own, your power with knowledge of ancient Allag nearly makes you on the level with them. In fact, beyond their level, you gathered when in Azys Lla and had to defeat the one who formerly held your soulstone-- well, a copy of him created by an Allagan node.

By the Gods, the dramatics and extraness of those people do not escape you.

With the knowledge, you gained an understanding of what it means to absorb the aether or be "touched" by the aether of a primal. At first, you felt nothing really besides power though that usually happened after summoning the egi. It is when you fought the primals again that their aether had almost a  _ personality _ , a way for you to identify who is who. Then it became more clear after the death of Ysayle-- the one who you still feel her aether inside of you. When reconnecting with all aether you collected, when studying the elemental primals you defeated and those of outside it (the king mog begrudgingly one of many primal aethers you have collected, though very weak in the sense of raw power). Each primal gifted you, each one's aether dancing to your fighter trips, your book full of pages of spells and summoning along with adding brief boosts.  _ Devotion  _ is one of those spells.

Later on, you found ways to craft more egi, a new technique you currently have been focusing on in your free time. The raw elemental ones are the easiest to master given your connection to crystals fitting those primals or elements of said primal. Then came other primals, ones who are outside those strict guidelines of making an egi.

The summoning is not easy. You can say a hundred percent it sometimes hurt to focus and force the image of the egi. Often it works, for some time, before dissipating or returning to one of the elemental primals.

But once it works.

Once it is stable.

Your joy is boundless.

"What about Shinryu? Didn’t you fight him too?"

Then joy turns to realization with a cold shiver down your back. Y'mhitra's question is innocent and you nod explaining for another dragon primal it will take a bit give Bahamut is your main dragon primal you summon. A joke slipped in about making him jealous to hide your uneasiness.

What could you say? That you forgo a possible tool to assist you because of the emotions and memories attached to the beast? To the man who possessed it? No, you told yourself, the man died and that primal's aether is yours to do as you wish.

_ Will you bind it or kill it, my beast? _

Zenos… Never have you been pushed to the edge, to surpass yourself-- To surpass your limitations for a person. Sure you get stronger, learn more spells, get better armor, etc. You never truly did it because you wanted to overpower someone- To have him under your heel, to-- Shinryu's egi disappears into blue sparks.

"No, no, no!" It is too late when the egi turns into Zenos standing before you in the Arcanist training room. Luckily you are alone with no one to witness your fall to your knees in defeat and pain from a headache. "Damn you." Hissing out with venom as the oversized/accurately sized egi if Zenos walks towards you and lifts your head via taking your chin then tilts it with his thumb and index finger.

_ Live, eat, breed. _

You glare and slam your fallen grimoire beside you closed causing the egi to disappear. Your body is shuttering still from the pull his aether has on you.

Why does this keep happening? Zenos should not be an egi! Shinryu was the primal, not him! Yet… You get up slowly with your book to your chest. Yet...

Shinryu's aether is there flooding you with all the rage and bloodlust the creature was meant to be full of-- Along with hope. There is a spark of it, a small leering prayer for freedom of a homeland those lost in sacrifice to create this primal will never see. You know what aether is the primal's and which belongs to the man who possessed it. His aether is invasive, it shakes you to the core, it calls for you to be the beast he so longed to hunt. Zenos' aether is the strongest, the one who reforms the egi of Shinryu into his image-- By the twelve-- he stood before you ever calm, ever poise, ever waiting to unleash his power on whatever poor sob you summon him upon.

The mannerisms match the Garlean prince you unwillingly dreamt about after the first defeat and then the second defeat. Nightmares that left you waking in a cold sweat, gasping for air. You touch your chest unconsciously on the scar he left when attempting to cut you down in Rhalgr's reach. Zenos left you with a scar and him a broken sword.

You have that sword as a reminder, a  _ 'never again' _ momento.

Returning to your home, your sanctuary from everyone and thing, you toss grimoire on the table in your living room. A small home, one that goes unnoticed both because of location and a few glamor spells. Your eyes lock on and stare as the book bounced the right way to fall open to your latest summoning page written.

So many notes on Shinryu taken from the laboratory in the Ala Mhigo palace, that twisted scientist having studied it under the prince's order. You hate how helpful those notes were to your own closer analysis.

Among other research found mostly on the Echo… And you. Those notes pertaining you likely, guessing by the dates, after your second battle with him. Most are reports, others questions, and then Zenos' orders to capture you alive if an opportunity is granted. However, you knew he only made that order if any of those Garlean soldiers get lucky.

The more you think about him the more you force yourself to do a task in your house, something meaningless and requires no magic; yet your aether feels the tug of life from the prince.

Faint.

Distant, so very distant.

Alive. Excited, bloodthirsty,  _ my friend my-- _

A cruel thread of fate only you feel the spark of life on your end. But that would be impossible if you had not returned to the Source to find out your odd six senses are right.

You damn the twelve for this cruel joke on you!


	2. Darkness and Light with Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explain to me why she wore lipstick but we couldn't kiss her? this game is rigged!

" _ Darkness shall consume the Light _ ."

To any normal person, such words should not have made you shiver nor being bound by the ascian's fester magic that immobilizes you currently. Yet it did, Igeyorhm caught on quite quickly after you famously said:

_ "Oh? I might be a bit too much for you." _

You really have to stop impulsively announcing your desires… This is what got you in trouble with Lahabrea and Nabriales! Well, not that regret any of it or anything happening at this moment floating in the air with the ascian woman's claws tracing your jawline. Her touch is cold like ice against your heated skin, Lahabrea's touch felt hot as if trying to burn you, you wonder what expression on her face gives the annoying mask hiding much of it-- Though not the quirk upwards of the corner of her lip is hidden when you squirm a bit.

"Such a response creature you are," Your gasp from when binding stimulates your aether in a way you never thought of nor comprehend. "One of  _ Her  _ blessed chosen actively enjoys indulging in  _ His _ chosen ones. One has to wonder…" Gods, her voice is pretty! She could read the most boring book in Urianger's collection and by the twelve you will listen.

"Does this excite you, dear bringer of light?" Please will she just kiss you or something?! Who wears such blue lipstick and not begged to be kissed?

Your moan speaks volumes as does the arch of your back when a particular brush against your crotch makes you squirm causing the binds on you to tighten.

"Answer me."

You nod, "Yes…" Your toes curl in your shoes, "Gods, it feels amazing." She kisses your cheeks and your lips lightly barely marking you with her dark lipstick.

"Light and Darkness are meant to be one. Your body only reacts to what it is meant to be bound to." Her words whispered in your ear.

"Will you bind me to you, Igeyorhm?" Head spinning and feverishly with pleasure you say her name with such affection you did not notice. She stares with eyes gazing past the physical form to see the soul brightens in an array of oranges.

How did you know her name? Rather the title but still… She did not introduce herself properly as Lahabrea and Nabriales did.

"Igeyorhm?" Again you say it with no confusion as you placed down but still bond. "Oh!" Nothing is inside of you yet there is, your core clenches and unclenches instinctively.

"We shall see, my little light-bringer." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -crying in heavensward info- why she so pretty omg anyway hope you enjoyed that!


	3. The Seat of Sacrif-- No Imma Kiss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the wol primal gonna wear lipstick?! Do you wanna get kissed?

You are officially starting to think ascians have a thing for dark lipstick. First, it was Igeyorhm (oh how you wished to never wash off the marks she left in her wake all over your skin), then Emet-Selch (Gods it was a subtle tone too and forced you to stare at his lips which prompted  _ other  _ things to happen), and now this 'Warrior of Light'. The primal crafted from the hopes and dreams of other warriors of light from other shards, blah, blah, blah, he pretty! Kneeling before you breathing hard after his defeat and staring at the ground. The sound of your shoes clicking on the flooring echoing.

"Moving closer for the final blow? To strike down the light? The irony. Once more you destroy the hope of others." You really like his voice but damn he is so depressing! Depressing and sad… His eyes widen and his head lifts up to stare at you when you touch his face, careful of your gauntlets.

"Nope." A nonchalant answer followed by a shrug as you lean closer-- Oh boy he is big! Sure in battle he was big too and fancy floating yet up close he really is big. "My little moonlight," 

Elidibus says nothing but his small gasp says a lot: you called him that once long ago.

"How alone you've been." Leaning forward towards his face, his eyes closing, he feels cold. Cold or not it does nothing to stop you from kissing him softly with the gentleness you know he needs. So touched starved, you do not mind the sound of the sword dropping in favor of holding-- Clenching-- The small of your back. There was hesitation naturally but fades with the biting of his claws alerts you to how much he… And yourself needs this.

"Should've kissed you back then," You confess, "You and you're weird flirting." Elidibus opens his eyes halfway to see you smiling at him. Is that truly what you thought of his test? A strange attempt at flirting with a hero while measuring your worth… You must have been doing the same? To see what threat stood before scions and yourself? Yet, you continue to kiss him; so small compared to the primal Warrior of Light’s size. Elidibus can taste the darkness, the strange warmth different from Zodiark’s power, it drove him to want more.

Ah, so this what the temptation of darkness is, yet, a dark knight it is not about true darkness is it? No, there is more to it, more to the warmth your dark powers held as if filled with...

"You… No matter how many reflections of Azem you are… Still, you love us." How amazing the esteemed Azem seems to them all. Full of knowledge outside of their own shard, ever coming home with new tales, ever the hero though they humbly called themselves a  _ traveler _ . They all loved their Azem, in turn, Azem loved them.

You kiss him long and hard wishing you could do more, wishing to touch him, treasure him as you did before.

At this moment, in this current life of theirs cruel and cold, you will find them again-- Elidibus knows you will try-- This time remembering them. 


	4. Dark Knight Shielding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *gives Emet Blackest Night* careful king is bright af out here

The first time the ascian felt the power of what the hero calls the "Dark Knight" class, it felt strange. The hero bent the powers of darkness to whatever they needed, to slash, to pierce, to shield-- Even conjure a creature in some hyur shape. Emet-Selch can see the shadows of the "crystal father" as you refer to him trying to coax your light to join- to fall into its embrace. The way the shadows and void bend to your will, to see that soul of yours still shine bright among the shadows.

Then disappears once your task of clearing a spot is complete, the ascian feels the lingering energy in the air as you strap the oversized claymore onto your back. Your eyes wander around before you sharply turn behind and stare up at where the should-be-dead-emperor rests among the debris of the ruins. "Must you track my movements?" The tone never once snarky or bitter, only curious as to why he chooses to watch. "Do you need something?" Offering assistance to him though your  _ friends  _ rather you did not.

Emet-Selch does not particularly pose a threat to you as of late and if he wished to… Well, it will naturally fall to you to deal with yet another ascian. It leaves a bad taste in your mouth more so than ever these days more than ever--  _ How did you know her name was Igeyorhm? She never told you her name. _ Such thoughts plague your mind.

"Can I not watch the daring hero in action? After all, your ruckus woke me from a much-needed nap." The forest trees only do but so much to block the unnatural flood of light causing the ascian often to seek shade.

"I see." You are staring at him then up at the sky before going back to him. "Stay still." Bringing out your sword and going into a battle stance.

The ascian brings his hands up, "Now, now, hero, you mean to strike me down--" What stops his words that truthfully came out both disapproving, disappointed, and bothered. Now he looks surprised as he looks up at the red and black with hints of purple-colored shielding around him blocking out a fair amount of light covered sky.

"An apology?" His question is asked with a raised eyebrow as the light no longer feels as oppressive as before though he is still not at his full strength in these parts.

"A thank you." Correcting him, "I'm not sure if shielding would do much but now less tense you got," Absolutely pleased with yourself now knowing the dark abilities of a dark knight can be used to offer some relief to the ascian. “Guess it does work, ha!”

However, that is not completely why he seemed to relax before becoming guarded again.

Your magic holds an oh so familiar warmth that his aether if he had not held it back, became instantly attached to. One can blame on simply your dark magic is likely akin to ascian's magic (not really for you are not blessed by Zodiark), maybe he just touched starved and has not in a long time  _ connected  _ with someone (mortals being boring and frail all that nonsense), or perhaps…

"You look better not frowning, Emety." A nickname you call him once before when he said to whistle out for him; you called him the “pet ascian” and use nicknames of his title to annoy him. A strange banter between you two one might think you are friends!

How are so easily friendly, so infuriatingly nice, sure you do not trust him but you had to do something  _ kind  _ for him.

_Azem you really have not changed…_ _As fractured as you are._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl but where does the drk power draw from? i get it's from the abyss but is crystal dad giving us cool powers??? so many questions man! Also I love the idea that after the lvl 70 drk questline the drk powers feels "warm" and "protective" cuz -insert drk lvl 70 ending soulstone moment here- for the edgyest class it sooooo beautiful!


	5. Shoebill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because a friend has the shoebill minion and I keep petting it

No one is a stranger to the Warrior of Light running around with "minions", it seemed rather normal mayhaps enduring since they often used it to cheer up children. Each minion or creature they claimed a "pet" held a story, some deep, some humorous, one of those ever-present. Currently, the latest one is a creature from the first called a 'shoebill', a rather odd-looking thing with a glaring sort of bored expression. They love it. Nothing odd about it since they somehow attract birds and there are times a bird will follow them. However, this one is  _ odd  _ and not because they speak to it when alone rather how the bird only seems interested in  _ the warrior of light _ . Usually, minions either are doll-like and do nothing besides run around or do programmed action, yet this is a living thing-- The birds usually wander near them-- it focuses solely on you.

It once started flipping out when the Warrior of Light got wounded badly during a run-in with some stray sin-eaters. Cawing and cawing to keep the Hero awake when they stumbled as they trekked for miles. 

_ "How disappointed Emet-Selch would be to see me like this… He might mock me given…" A sigh, "At least those people are safe." Commenting about the completed quest. "... Shoebill, do you think me a slave?" _

It flew ahead as they wobbled, returned with angry dwarves following it to the location of Warrior of Light. They smiled at the bird thanking it with a bloodied pet before being guided by the dwarves to the dwarven settlement to rest and patch up properly. The bird hawking its owner as they passed out soon after in a safe place provided.

"One has to wonder if Emet-Selch made that thing to watch you." A passing comment nothing more from Thancred.

"It sort of looks grumpy as him," Ryne said as she pet its head curiously and cautiously. "Maybe we can feed it?" She grew more confident in her petting of the creature later.

"Odd creature but no I do not see any traces of Emet-Selch or ascian aether on it." Y'Shtola states when they asked to look the bird over.

"If thou made such a creature for thee, a gift, perhaps it best to treasure rather than question." Urianger had offered words to the Warrior's loneliness after learning the truth about their soul often makes their heartache.

"This place is my favorite." Spoken as you stand alone in the  _ 'Akadaemia Andyer' _ , "No matter all the places I've seen, the many bodies of water; this is the most beautiful place." Sitting on one of the oversized (for them) lecture seats. "Watch this!" Magic that allowed a bit of their echo to replay a class session. "It takes a lot but using your--'' The smile on their face fades slowly as they frown. "His magic." A hand pets the creature standing on the desk in front of the Hero.

"..." Shoebill remains still with an unflinching gaze. "..." However, its head leans into your hand.

Its owner smiles once more.


	6. Caged Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on LadyRamora's dabble here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869460/chapters/39613816

The best way to describe the situation the warrior of light is in-- Or the current ward of one Solus zos Galvus-- like a rabbit in a den of wolves. One wolf with his paw on the rabbit's back kept held down never to escape but not too tight a grip to kill. The should-be-dead-emperor in the shadows watching as the warrior of light who lacks her memories reads before writing notes in a smaller blank book quietly at the desk provided in this _gilded_ _cage_. Though can one call it a cage if his _ward_ is so obedient, and not once questioned why she can not leave this little section of the palace? Ah, yes his ward ever listens, thanks him, and busies herself in this room with many books. All Garlean royalty approved of course! If the warrior of light leaves the room to say: explore the garden! A guard is there to provide escort to the poor woman.

It is surprising yet not surprising how many in the Empire lack knowledge of the face of their greatest adversary! However, between her thing for facial covering and most Garleans meeting her do not live to tell the tale. Emet-Selch is glad for it! It makes it easier to have the vaunted hero unaware of the outside world-- To depend on  _ him solely _ .

Or a least partially that was the idea.

Heart of a scholar, mind of a summoner; good to see the old is never out of style. See the book his ward is about the Allagan Empire, specifically magic and the art of summoning. Emet-Selch has seen her magic, the Bahamut egi, along with power on a greatly miniature scale down of the dreadwyrm's power. To think the hero used not nearly half the tools in her arsenal to save one scion. What was that boy's name again-- Ah, no matter!

"Find anything interesting?"

To see the hero in the light of normalcy one will find odd at first, perhaps treasure it, Emet-Selch wants to horde it. Horde this esteemed hero,  _ Her _ blessed child of light, Emet-Selch smiles like an actor as she smiles up at him.

"Yes! Though I can not explain it yet until I do more research." Attention back to the book, "Thank you." Ever grateful for the tools provided to her, none the wiser to carefully laid out and given tools provided. Emet-Selch reaches out to touch her hair carefully oh so very affectionately. You respond by tilting your head towards his hand when it falls to your cheek, yes you oh so love your physical affections.

To think the vaunted hero was not supplied with the rightly deserved love and very good…  _ Railing _ , as some would have called it with what the former emperor did. Of course, he touched her!

Rather: you came to him only wishing to express  _ gratitude  _ and who is he to deny you? Of course, such an offer came much later over your time here and the ever  _ gentleman  _ that is should-be-dead-emperor Solus zos Galvus: never to take advantage of a person in need, a lost soul he saved out of kindness.

"Thank you for allowing me to find how I might be of use to you and your homeland." Ever the adventure just trying to help people, how humble her beginnings yet she guided nations with a simple few words and plenty of actions.

The Warrior of Light is not one to talk a lot even now with the memory loss she gives thanks, responds with few words, besides she prefers her actions to speak volumes.

Your actions speak very much louder than words.

And how delightful it is to have your power, the Light's blessed, on the side she was meant to be on. 

"It is I who should be thanking you, (Name)!" Ever pleased at the way you perk up at the sound of your name, the only piece of memory beside bits of your spells and skills you can recall. "You have been more than helpful when you needed not to worry about your worth here as my guest." Taking your hand into his gloved ones, "Ever am I grateful to have found you both to prevent a horrible fate but as well as meeting a very lovely companion." Flowery words ever the charmer that makes his  _ guest  _ smile at the silliness of his flare.

You nod holding his hand back before pulling away to gather the books borrowed. "I shall return once these are given back to its owner."

"Pray not to keep me waiting long," Taking a seat in your empty chair. "It gets rather dull here."

You laugh at his words waving goodbye before leaving with golden eyes following your movements until physically you are gone from even. His eyes however can still pick up the yellow of your soul behind the wall.

A soft yellow soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might take requests cuz im losing ideas lol


	7. Friendly Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the wol get finger fucked by Emet and they have "friendly" banter! :D

You do not call how this all started nor do you care to as you remove the persistent white glove covering your goal. Emet-Selch watches with fascination as the glove is tossed with a pile of your bulky armor, golden eyes shifting from your opening mouth to your eyes focused solely on him. Something about his gloves and being touched starved is what he recalls, your words sharp before you pitied him; he hates the face you make doing that; Emet-Selch much more liking this face who licks and making sure all the fingers you want in you are wet. "Ah, what a sight any of those who worship you even those who are enemies would kill to see you right now," Smirking as you pull your mouth away before moving to stand in front of him. "The Warrior of Light giving into carnal fantasies." Humming as you take his hand and slip it into your smalls.

It is quite lovely to know how wet you have gotten, that he alone caused this desire of release, his other hand placed behind him to hold himself up as you crawl onto his lap with your legs open and press his hand against his thigh. Grinding as your arms draped over his shoulders and head buried in his neck.

"Emet…"

He can feel the radiance of your warmth through his clothing, the color of your soul-- Though tainted by  _ Her _ \-- shines that beautiful orangey-yellow, and smelling you potent arousal. "Tell me: did you often get like this while I spoke to you and your scions?" He adores how your breathing gets heavier and more rapid as his fingers and your hips move. "To think my mere words, my very important lessons, my very own company made you like this. What a sinful little hero you are getting off on  _ my  _ presence." He laughs only to hiss when you yank his head back by his hair. Oh, how deliciously flushed your look!

"Dig deeper, ascian."

Fingers going further and further before curling. You whisper a soft 'Yes' as your legs tighten around his thigh.

"Such a demanding creature! However, wasn’t it you who says  _ I  _ am one who is desperate for  _ intimacy _ , hm?" Eyes remaining on each other as both your foreheads touch, cold touch of the pureblood Garlean third eye keeping you aware of what and who you doing this with. Not that Emet-Selch will allow you to think of someone else while doing this.

_ You will only think of him, hear him, feel him. _

When he kisses you to swallow down your ever-growing moans, when his arm wraps around your waist to keep you close, and when his teeth bite to mark you: it says a lot. He is surprisingly gentle with you. Strange how much it makes your heart race in the way one would get with a lover.

"Says the one entertaining this broken fragment." Throwing the insult he stated so casually in his face. "Must not be that bad of a fragment to have you fucking me with your hand." There is a tone of bitterness that you understand  _ why (cause he insulted you and others)  _ but not the other  _ why (it hurt for him to see you as nothing more) _ . "Or maybe you just have messed up breeding kink, oh empire architect." 

Those eyes narrow followed by the flip in positions leaving you under him and his hand moving mercilessly inside of you. The battle of words between you both is nothing new both in this life and last, Emet-Selch always having his way of causing that mouth of yours to be put in other uses.

"Em-emet~!" Like moaning out his name… Well, in your case: his title. Your soul's color flares that shine almost blinding wonderful shade of bright orange, your hands taken and pinned above your head. You allow this display of power for it adds to the experience.

"Letting an ascian, one who opposes you dearest mother, touch you like this," You squirm as his cruelly talented finger gets you closer and closer to the edge, "Tell me Warrior of Light: do you enjoy bedding your enemies?"

You glare at him not for the question but for slowing down his pace at your silence. "Ask your great-grandson." Hissing. 


	8. Aetheric Binds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenos' side of the bond w Summoner!Wol

_Shinryu_ \-- **_Him_** , felt the drawing of his aether, though a small amount it linked-- latched-- itself to the eikon slayer who watched the dragon's fall. His friend, his truest enemy, glowed as they stood there watching him crash back into the royal menagerie. When they safely return to land with armor falling apart, the book mess up, and many scares. Zenos prides himself on creating such a sight, that he had been the reason for your strength, and how in the final battle he and yourself found transcendents.

Thus why he ended himself there high on that moment.

A foolish mistake on his part yet it came with an unforeseen benefit.  _ He can sense you _ . Sure the body hopping, the strengthened connection to this  _ Echo _ , and awakening this ascian like ability is a very fine benefit to gain after his "death". However, being tethered to  _ you,  _ his little summoner, to have been bound to his beast supersedes. When it seemingly disappeared it felt as if the world grew dull once more though he learned how you traveled to another world likely snapped the connection, he waited patiently until…

Your aether is like chains, they bind him to you, a leash that he craves to feel you yank.

He had asked if you would either kill or bind the primal, you said kill, you in fact did both.

Zenos' hand touches his neck tracing the mostly fainted scar, an annoyance likely caused by the ascian known as Elidibus; the nerve to try to heal away a memory. Zenos can recall bits of the white robed ascian's memories given  _ he  _ stole the prince's body. The strongest memories-- likely due to the prince's attachment to you-- How this  _ emissary  _ tested you, studied you from afar before he used Zenos' body to duel you to the death.

_ "You will never have his true power thus you cannot hope to defeat me with his corpse." _

The prince smiles at the Echo's memories of that battle; watching you cast spells with ease, dodging the poser's attacks, but the most beautiful moment:  _ the egi copy of himself used to repel the three swords.  _ The pure raw beastal power his beast has transcended to! The allagans could only have dreamed of one of their summoners being up to your caliber!

"Soon, my friend…"

_ The sight of how panicked you look seeing a missing body, the one you have left its mark on, the one who marked you. Back then the bond on your side was weak, budding little thing, but Zenos embraced it. Embrace this leash he will so happily let you pull on. _

"My dearest enemy."

_ You defeated him in the heavens. You who slayed Bahamut, Nidhogg, many of eikons, and now a Garlean Prince. Truly you are a beast this world tried to tame! To keep close their weapon. Now you are what you truly are meant to be, free of those limitations placed on you by your "allies". Once you unlocked your true potential there was no locking it back up. _

"Mine." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting from my phone. I live life dangerously


	9. In Your Darkest Hour...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I miss Fray

Things were so black and white back then… Simple to label villains and heroes, to save Eorzea and stopping Garlemald… After the bloody banquet… After defeating the tempered Heavenswards and slaying Thordan… After putting down the grief maddened Nidhogg… Nothing is in black and white anymore. The memories of those you slain, those who died believing in you, those you lost and could not save; isolation is best now. You want to be left alone to wallow in pain and grief, damn Hydaelyn and Zodiark, to wish you never took up adventuring! In the darkness of your room in your place where you can drop the mask of hope and strength, you crumble.

You cried, you screamed, you have broken things all in the maelstrom of painful grief.

Yet, it slowly seeps away as your shadow, your  _ Fray _ , stands in front of you in the chaos of emotions. Their hand reaches out and cups the side of your face when it tilts up. His gauntlet should feel cold as death but it is warm with life and comfort. They have always been a source of comfort, especially these days-- Most importantly in these days.

"When is the last time you’ve slept and eaten?" Their voice is a light in the darkness of your room filled with once smashing sounds, crying, screaming, then silence. "Or bathed?"

Your head falls at their questions, "I don't remember." Voice hoarse from your activity causing you to cough. "Doesn't matter. I'll get cleaned up when I'm needed."

_ "The Warrior of Light! Our Weapon of Light!"  _ You flinched as they state the words you feel in your heart. " _ His beast to sink claws and fangs to silence his voice _ ." Fray sighs once done bringing to light some of your internal conflicts. " _ When was the last time I fought something-- Someone that made my blood rush? _ " You shiver at those exposed feelings. The darkness laid bare to them and yourself.

"It won't stop… the dreams." Hands reaching and grabbing the front of their skirt. "He keeps-- I keep… I don't stop!" Sobbing into the dark blue fabric. The hand on your face goes to your head petting your messy hair carefully. There is trauma after your battles with Zenos. Ones you dare not mention to allies and friends not wishing to worry them.

Or let it be known how he became your obsession to defeat.

"Serve... Save... Slave... Slay…" Voice so low one could miss it. "What has happened to me, Fray?!" Shouting in angst wishing none of this happened to you though not wishing it on anyone else.

"Do you believe you will be unmarred by these events? That your heart would not break? Bleed? Remember the pain of all that you endured?" They kneel holding your shaking breaking form in their arms. "You forget that you are a mortal creature capable of feelings. Not a hero made of marble body and a steel heart." Scoffing the last part.

That is right is it not? Often you play the role of Warrior of Light so often you forget  _ you _ , you who is like everyone else thus equally flawed and equally capable of emotions including despair.

"We ache, we cry, we hope, we despair, we feel rage. Are we any less for it?" Wiping your tears away before helping you up on your wobbling feet. "Often you push yourself, borderline punishing yourself, doing the most minor of quests for these people." Those golden eyes hold such warmth in them as they assist you in steps of slowly recovering yourself. "There is nothing selfish about taking a break, (Name)."

You nod.

"You nod but I know you will still go out there and overwork yourself," Sighing when you laugh deprecatingly. "Yet, that is why you have me." Assisting you in getting yourself and your room cleaned up. Picking up the pieces once more, as they are always there so you will never feel alone.

"In your darkest hour, in the blackest night…think of me… and I will always be with you." Their helm touching your forehead as if symbolizing a kiss. "Always." You kiss them, your last comfort in this messy wild heart-wrenching life. "For where else could I go? Who else could I love but you?" Their voice smoothing to the pain in your heart and mind.


	10. I Am Shadow, I Am The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emet looks in on a moment between Fray and Wol

Third Lightwarden is dead and your body and mind remain intact, how wonderful! Seems the only stress you have been putting on yourself of late is running meaningless errands for the people of this shard. Emet-Selch observations of you along with Lahabrea's report confirming you are ever the helpful adventurer, such a hero almost straight out of a storybook. Normally boring and it is however Emet-Selch finds to be a rather  _ amusing  _ trait you have. The shoebill that acts as his eyes and ears in secret as you go about your day giving him a little more  _ personal  _ insight into Hydaelyn's beloved child. Currently, you have returned to the inn after helping a man named 'Granson' and killing a sin eater who took the form of a former member of the warriors of light on this shard.

You wobble inside dropping your oversized claymore that glows with an aura of a dragon. Nidhogg? Hm, you did always have a fondness for monstrous creatures-- The original you.

"Hello, shoebill," Walking over the bird perched on the railing of your balcony. "Hungry?" Smiling softly as you offer it a piece of meat likely from your dinner downstairs. The shoebill waits until you are completely still before quickly pecking and snatching the small piece of meat away to swallow. You grin in victory before going about your ritual to disrobe and relax before resting.

"Must you spoil that thing?" The voice in the shadows behind the screen blocking the view of your bed calls out, "It won't leave." The air shifted in the way Emet-Selch could almost mistake it to a fellow ascian entering the room. How  _ strange _ . You sigh as the figure comes out wearing dark blue armor and wearing a helmet. The shoebill's head is facing you with eyes on this  _ guest  _ of yours.  _ Who are they?  _ Their golden eyes holding too much of an odd familiarity as you chuckle shrugging at the comment.

"I like it." Careful to take off your armor but a hiss slips from your lips drawing the stranger immediately to your side halting your movements. "It's fine, just a scratch." Quick to speak as more of the top piece of your armor is exposed to show a badly healed gash on your back. Golden eyes narrow at you as you wince in pain when the pressure of two fingers touches it. "Liar." Pulling away bloodied fingers, "You didn't bother to ask that miqo'te woman or that secretive elezen man to heal you before coming here."

"It's nothing to bother…" You do not complete that sentence as those captivating eyes have you holding your breath as you are snatched by the shoulders and shoved onto sitting on the bed. "Fray?"

Ah, so that is their name? There is no report about a person named Fray, how strange. Especially given how they seemingly care for you though partly frustrated with you.

_ Emet-Selch does not like the familiarity or sight of deja vu it gives to the many scolding he had given Azem. Always out there sticking their nose into things, always helping everyone and anything, exhausting themselves. _

"You and I both know they would have seen you no matter what. It is  **_the least_ ** they can do for  _ you _ ." Fray begins to clean up the wound making you sit there with your cheeks burning with a dark heavy blush, his gauntlets making you shiver when tracing your skin.

It starts raining.

The shoebill comes inside before it gets wet and perches itself on your eating table, head facing the door but eyes on your companion and you.

"Once again you are out here burdening yourself and your body on people who'll never do the same for others." You know they wished you stop, stop playing hero, stop always pushing yourself. "Nothing is without cost." Whispered onto your shoulder as the use of magic to seal the wound. You hiss then sigh once it is down but Fray does not return into soulstone, no they cling to you supplying your bareback side with warmth even with his armor on. "Your soul…"

"I know." Your eyes cast down. "Don't worry everything is okay!" Trying to be cheerful yet--

"..." Eyes narrow as you turn your head to look over your shoulder. "Y'Shtola does not believe so."

Your mouth opens then closes. They are right about that and know your intimate fears. Fray is right, your darkness is usually right, and now they know you are scared. From the moment in Lakeland to the land of fae folk, your fear has been mounting in the dark parts of your mind. Fray's arms hold you close in comfort.

"You are going to keep going no matter what," You turn around to gaze into those golden eyes. "Ever the hero. Now a hero of two shards."

"..." Hands reaching up with some shifting to remove their helmet.

The shoebill can see long white hair neatly braided and completely unhidden golden eyes that have a haunting glow to them. But the face… Emet-Selch cannot see the face! Glamor? No, such simple magic could easily be seen past but this-- Why can he not see their face?!

"Will you? Once?" Head leaning forward brushing your lips on theirs. "You are…"

"Can't trust anyone to touch the  _ Warrior of Darkness _ ," Teasing you with the new title. "Imagine that! From light to darkness, just how we meet. Broken-hearted warrior of light joining hands with a dark knight." Their lips press upon your forehead then your cheek, "Let it out. I will meet you halfway."

It is not the first time the ascian has played voyeur before, in fact, he has told your group he does enjoy watching.

Mostly you but that is beside the point.

However, this strangely  _ more  _ intimate than physical sex-- As if flesh meant nothing… He knows how that felt long ago. Your soul bleeds out enough light to cover your body in a dim glow. This  _ Fray  _ changes the positions so they are on top of your laid-out form. "It always is you- Has to be you for you are the only one."

They push against the light with darkness, soft dance welcoming each other as both sides are meant to be one, and you lay there holding that person-- This  _ shadow  _ so lovingly as you kiss them with hands pinned above your head.

The act is almost too intimate to continue watching yet Emet-Selch does with a curious eye of the person…

Your darkness, your lover.

Golden eyes narrow as they sit up turning to stare over his shoulder at the shoebill, eye burrowing into the creature.

"Fray?" Calling out their attention.

"It's nothing, (Name)." Returning their focus to you and only you. Joining each other and comfort that forms from feeling darkness balances out the invasive light you had taken in. Hydaelyn's blessing can only save you for so long… you know that. You are not foolish enough to believe she can save you again especially against the very thing she is. So your darkness is here: touching you, balancing you, loving you.

"Get rid of that bird." Fray speaking out loud as the rest of your armor is taken off leaving you bare save for your smalls. "It should know when it is time to  _ leave _ ."

Emet-Selch would scowl.

"It's harmless," Laughing at how grumpy they sound. "If it bothers you so much," Sitting up touching their still armor-clad chest, "I need to do better in distracting." Tugging on the armor piece, "Off."

"...There are temptations more deadly than the darkside," The armor fading away, "And you are the worst of them, dear hero." It might sound like an insult to some but to you, it has both weight and teases.

Emet-Selch agrees. Azem was adored by all those of Convocation, their Sun whom they all found themselves tempted to touch and revolve around, and when-- The bird hops before flying outside on the railing of the balcony.

The shoebill facing outside now has your moans begin to feel the room.


	11. The Beast and The Forgetful Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recently read
> 
> [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868251/chapters/39610297)
> 
> fic by LadyRamora and bruhhhh now I'm here writing this!
> 
> btw u pictured a male xaela auri at first but then was like nah all auri can bench press the scions! Enjoy

The reason your home is isolated is that throughout your daily life you constantly have to interact with people. As an adventurer that is easy to handle given quests are given by people! However, becoming the Warrior of Light you find yourself wishing for a quiet place for you to relax and not think about  **_quests_ ** . Sadly, in recent time, you now share your small home away from everything that can talk is now harboring one Garlean. If it was Cid, Maxima, or seven hells Nero, you would be fine and not damning how much of the single bed is taken up! Naturally, as an Au'Ra you are pretty large yourself but the damn Garlean here towers over you. And you are the tallest your race is known for! You growl as you are brought closer now, forced to be surrounded by the warmth and scent of a clean person.

Great, he used your bathing supplies too! Okay, that is on you for offering the use of the homemade steppe scented bathing supplies.

"Z-Zenos let go!"

Right, should mention it is Zenos yae Galvus that holds you as if you are a living teddy bear. Well, normal Zenos yae Galvus would not do that, but this one who remembers nothing who only found you because of "pull" really loves hogging you. Yes,  **hogging** ! To be honest, he is only able to do it because...

One: you let him into your home. As if he was a big stray cat you took pity on.

Two: said big cat really enjoys cornering you into the most intense sexual tension stares ever.

Three: you are not bright. Gods, you can already hear the Scions ripping into you! Especially Y'Shtola… Damn you love it when she looks mad, heh.

"You need rest."

Oh, right Zenos often keeps you in bed so you get the  _ full _ amount of sleep. The nerve.

"I need you to stop crushing me!" Hissing as you once more try to move. For being an auri this should be easy, you can literally bench press all the Scions together but Zenos it is a struggle, and not helping that he feels warm. You struggle, putting up a good fight, before giving up. When you stop fighting his hold on you lightens, hands rubbing the scales he has become so fascinated by, your tail at the tip moving slowly.

Contrary to the belief that miqo'te are not the only race who purr… You are currently slowly softly as this giant damn Garlean pets you and cuddles you freely. Oh you know he is smiling too by the way he buries his face in your hair delighting in your scent while further spooning you against his chest.

"One more hour," You get a hum, "Then I'm leaving!" Huffing to cover up the soft moan he almost got when rubbing your horn.

"As you say."

You do not leave until the next day.


	12. Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That poor Ishgardian nobleman in the beginning Dark Knight questline.  
> Also im pretty sure Aymeric knows wol killed those knights that night
> 
> (Unbeta, posted from phone, live life dangerously)

It is not unusual in Ishgard especially in the higher more  _ privileged  _ areas of the city to have calm evenings. One might take it as an invitation to take a stroll through these greystone streets, take in the cold air and light falling snow, normal posting of knights. Ah, seems one of the street urchin girls got herself in trouble, the nobleman merely continues on his stroll playing ignorant. It is best to not question those close to the inquisition after all! They who are merciless when the unrighteous have caught their unwavering gaze! The nobleman had already heard a family has been exiled when the husband, who could have simply let the Inquisition do their standard questioning of his wife, refused to let her stand alone accused of heresy. Poor man… Sure the wife so happened to be a pretty thing but often does evil hide behind beauty! He allowed himself to become ensnared in her charms costing him his nobility and home.

The strolling nobleman can only shake his head.

That poor son of that foolish former nobleman will likely be hunted if found the wife consumed dragonblood. Such a shame, such a shame… But life goes on and-- Uh? The nobleman stops as the temple knights near the Athenaeum Astrologicum come running in a panic to gather others who are guarding nearby. The eye witness now moves out the way near the small fountain as… As… As the ward of House Fortemps walking slowly with a claymore stained with blood over their shoulders. The nobleman is left to watch in terror, speechless as you cut down the knights, taking their hits with something in armor healing you along the way.

It is terrifying, so very terrifying, the nobleman does not make eye contact with you as you walk by caked in blood.

Your eyes focused on the knights up the stairs in the tribunal. He wants to flee, to hide quickly, to curl up and cover his ears; the nobleman is paralyzed in fear as the overwhelming dread, shaking from recalling all those times he should have spoken up, immobilized as you approach him with a coldness in your eyes. There is no exchange of words between you and nobleman but he knows the shadowy figure following you must have said something because you leave him alone.

A battle cry as you run off with your sword ready to pierce it through anyone in your way.

The Ishgardian is shaken to his core as he crumps to the ground shivering not from the cold, but from those eyes. Those eyes that glance into his soul.

Weighted.

Measured.

And found wanting.

A slight turn of his head upward and he watches as the knight is tossed down from the high level path to the tribunal. A scream before a crack, he flinches yet does not move to check the knight. No he stays still in the darkest of night, the shadows of a dark justice, righteous cold steel cutting down the ones who use the halls of worship for twisted pleasure.

Once the screams and sounds of swords no longer clashing on man-made holy ground does he deem it safe to walk-- No, run home. Run and jump in the shadows he fears come for him and his sins. Run to his home and order all lights in the house be lit, hiding in his study shaking in the corner staring at the door then the window.

Morning does not come soon enough. The knights under the command of Ser Lord Commander Aymeric do not come soon enough to investigate the deaths at the tribunal. The nightmares do not nor will never stop coming for him.

"And who did you see that night? Please tell me what you told the investigator." The Lord Commander standing behind his desk.

The nobleman is quiet, soft-spoken, refusing to look Aymeric in the eyes, "The Warrior of Light, ser."


	13. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aether sex is wild.
> 
> thts the fic

Hope is an intoxicating feeling, endless, sometimes unwavering, often when kindled it is hard to put out. You, Bringer of Light, epitomize the hope of many on Source who found themselves wandering in dark seemingly lost now finding a beacon of light-- Of hope. Elidibus reaches out touching your cheek careful of the claws on his gauntlet, you lean into his touch closing your eyes basking in it. A sign that you feel safe. You do not know the expression on his face due to his mask but if the parting of his lips ever so slightly and the way his thumb drags over your cheekbone tells you anything: the emissary is surprised. You lean forward lightly tapping your forehead against his as your hands tug at the bottom of his robes.

"Try it."

Right. You are going to let him attempt to possess you or at something along those lines. It is risky given the blessing of Light in you and him being literally the heart of Zodiark tainted by darkness. How exciting, you shiver with excitement as he pulls away to remove the mask and lower the hood. Elidibus is beautiful, he always has been beautiful to you, your little moonlight. "Elidibus," Closing your eyes as he physically touches you to coax your aether to him. He supplies the physical and you will soon supply him the aetheric. "The gauntlets." Without clothes on those claws leave a trail of hidden marks threatening to break skin enticing goosebumps across the skin in its wake. You bite down on your lip when he teases the edge of your hip, “Don’t be mean~!” You hated it when Emet-- Hades would tease, making sure to have you just on the edge but never tipping off to completion unless he wished it. Apparently, Elidibus is the same as his gauntlets disappear to allow his bare smooth fingers to wander between your legs.

The calling of his aether to yours, the light to darkness, each beckoning the other to become one; you can feel him both physically and some odd spiritual way you do not understand. His despair, your hope, both love, both alone, both missing; you are shaking as his hand works your body to the peek though not over the edge. Your blessing of light shines twice and you hear him breathing heavily before his weight is completely on top of you. The blessing of darkness is warm almost reminding you of the Dark Knight’s soul stone, yet, cold from how closed off Elidibus has been for so long. The ascians did have each other granted and it helped stem off some of the pain, but the loss of one-- Their fourteenth member was always a pain those who remembered you could never let go of. Lahabrea regretting harsh words that followed with Azem’s resignation, Emet-Selch’s failed attempt to get them to reconsider, and Elidibus’ getting the last goodbye from  **_you_ ** **.** You grab onto him holding him tight trying to chase away his very old pain that is both old and new to you all at once.

“There,” His voice is yours and his, “So much.” Hope. What you have, what others put into you, what Azem has and had, it calls to him. That other warrior of Light, he understood duty and hope only, you are so much more… By Zodiark, you have so much more depth with selfish and selfless reasons to  _ wander to the ends of the path and back _ \-- Wait that was not you or him.

“Sh, it’s okay,” You struggle to say as notice he wants to withdraw but your aether clings to him, “They won’t hurt you.”

Fray.

The ascian is confused it has a name.

They.

They? But it-- Sharp pain-- They feel just like you but darkness so much darkness with inspiration. Ah, he sees what and why you have them. How interesting, you never fail nor stop amazing him even as this seven rejoined fragment who called to him. Hope and love, how intoxicating. “Fall and I will catch you.” Hand working just the way you need before…

“Elidibus?” The high came, the fall happened, darkness came and light followed. “Oh, ah, wait not too soon, ah ah.” The ascian smiles on your shoulder as the aether is now linked completely and now he can truly connect to as your physical seeks.

“More, one more.” Kissing you as you both fall to the edge of each other. 


	14. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> was conflicted about posting this but I think Thancred would be have a nice shoulder to lean on.

The monster is alive. Alive and very much eager to see you again… So much so he-- As you think about him the more your head hurts, the more you feel a shiver down your spine, and your mind wanders to the looks he gave you during and after battle. 

You heard of the prince's name before going to help liberate Ala Mhigo, during your time as a red mage and stopping the assassination attempt on second incharge of the Ironworks. Back then there was no face, no voice, no sky blue eyes that bore into you as if examining a prized beast.

When you met his father, Emperor Varis, you had expected the same cocky calm attitude. Perhaps maybe more arrogant given most Garleans in higher positions are nothing but assholes with power. Instead, you met something far worse and fixated on you like a cat toying with a mouse.  _ It will only be a matter of time _ , is all you thought. 

When you met Solus zos Galvus, or Emet-Selch, you found where the unhinged energy came from. The mindset of conquering, to leave marks and forgo lands, to ascend sort of speak. Maybe his thing for heroes also was passed down to Zenos too… Maybe you are lucky it is not all three members of the Galvus family in some twisted way  _ swooning  _ over you.

Not that Emet-Selch did such a thing… No, it was different with him. Different and it left you feeling lost.  _ You both were so much more back then. Back when everything was whole. Back when it was just Emet-Selch and Azem, Hades and--  _ The echoing of shoes gets your attention causing you to draw your gun.

"Remind me never to do that again." Barely dodging the bullet aimed for the head. "Figured you'll be out here."

Thancred.

"Yeah… I sort of come here to think." Turning back around to gaze out into Amaurot, full of memories that Emet-Selch's and yours… Mostly Emet-Selch's given… Given. "Something you need?" If you start crying you refuse to do it around Thancred; not because you do not trust or feel as if you cannot cry on his shoulder, but because these are your burdens not his.

"Ever since you came back," sitting next to on the edge of the rooftop of a building. "You've been distant." 

"Oh," Eyes cast down as you place the gun on your lap. "..."

"It's about Zenos, isn't it?"

You are silent as you nod.

"You don't have to hide this." Thancred places his hand over yours that grips the nuzzle of the gun. "No one blames you." Thancred knows there is more to your feelings, knows for every fight and battle you go out to you are changed. Sure it was not noticeable even how black and white things were in the beginning yet… The cracks started to build while in Ishgard, more cracks during Ala Mhigo, and now they gaping holes.

You chuckle softly knowing damn well the only reason the scions look at you with pity is because out of all of them: only you can stand against Zenos. You the Warrior of Light and Darkness standing ever ready to be drawn out like a sword. Ever sharp and ready. "How kind." Bitter. "Though you were understanding of…  _ That _ ," Hissing out the single word, "Others might not be-- I know I'm still not!" Damn this life, damn the Source, damn the two oldest primals for causing all this!

You are shaking in rage and pain.

You cannot completely blame Zenos for the mess load of trauma you experienced in your adventures, yet he exposed parts of you did not wish to admit. There was numbness after the dragonsong… At first you did not understand it until assisting with the Warring Triad. Each primal battle woken excitement before disappointment as they all fell.

You tried so hard to bury it, especially around Unukalhai who looked at you in the way before the blood banquet you remember how you looked up to heroes.

Now you just wonder if heroes are celebrated monsters.

"Putting yourself down isn't going to change the past," Thancred stating, "The most we can do is keep moving forward and try to keep our promises along the way."

"..."

"Remember how you told about that fight you had with Zenos? Back in the Steppe."

"I shouldn't have…"

"Yeah, not the best moment of your life I'm sure," Shrugging, "But it happened sure it was uh odd but given how none of us could understand what happened, how you are practically a warrior without equal," He knows it is hard to hear that you truly are unbeatable at least for the common man. "It doesn't mean you can't have your questionable moments. Just because you're packing a lot of aether doesn't take away your mortality."

Oddly or not so much you started laughing. A big rich laugh that surprises your gunbreaker friend besides you. "Pretty sure sleeping with the enemy is a lil' beyond questionable there, Thancred." Sighing, "It would've been easier if I pretended I didn't want it." Rubbing a hand over your face, "Bastard would've afforded me that." Scowling. "At least fucking Emet wasn't…" You stop yourself as you picture the smile on his face before disappearing. "I miss him."

"I know." Thancred's hand soothes your back in comfort, "Seems I wasn't far off from saying how he looked at you was the same as how Aymeric does."

Huh? Wait, you do recall Thancred saying something back in Rak'tika Greatwood. He was so serious about it too as he stood close by while eyeing the ascian. You thought he was seeing things. Turns out not long after you found yourself sleeping with the former emperor. "Pft, are you teasing me?" Side eyeing him.

"Maybe. You smiled at least." 

"Trying to have a crisis here, Thancred!" Yeah you are smiling. 


	15. Classic Paladin x Dragon But Dragon is Tried of the Paladin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: Nidhogg is hot  
> my friends: bruh nidhogg railing wol tho  
> me: give me 10 mins
> 
> xaela supremacy! dragoon wol would tap nidhogg too but i gotta give some love to the paladins out there xD

He is so much larger than you, could crush you if he wanted, you can feel the heat of his scales on your back. Your paladin armor is torn to the point it barely covers anything, not that it is necessary anymore, your body aches as he shifts to form better equipped to have you handle him. Ah, so dragons can shape-shift without a host, fascinating~. Nidhogg growls at the way you attempt to lift yourself then shove your head back down on the ground but allow your body half to raise. You say something in your auri language in your dizzy state of heat, a heat that somehow calls to him. It is annoying because you dared come to the lair, challenge him, nearly win, and now he is going to break you in every way he can figure how! The dragon blames the time with that damnable Elezen, made him soft, shared too much between them: mostly pain. You moan at the sensation of his fangs on the spot where traditionally one marks their mate, you squirm as he licks it. Claws digging before removing the annoying shiny knighthood gear.

"You will not need clothes by the time I am done with you," His words make you shiver quite delightfully at that promise "What strange mortal you are coming here. For what? For my cock? Does your cunt ache that much for seed, to be bred?" Nidhogg could understand given he has also traveled and linked into your mind for a while but desire? Why desire him? A strange thing you are pitying him, understanding him, he almost believed you would have sided with him if  _ this  _ had happened sooner. Would have been amusing to have the Warrior of Light by his side, ruthless, powerful. “Then bred you shall be. Full of my brood.”

You scream when his fangs bite down hard enough to draw blood. His form reminds you of the first Xaela, of dusk mother  _ Nhaama  _ who looked more dragon-like than the current Xaela.  _ By the Gods, what a powerful mate and offsprings you will have _ , your blood sings.

First is the marking. The ritual of taking and being laid claimed upon.

Next is preparation. Nidhogg only offers it out of respect for the strength you have consistently shown. Defeating him twice and only faltering now because of biology. Being an Auri your body naturally accommodates the size of your mates of fairly any race in Eorzea or Garlean. Now a dragon, on the other hand, might be a lot but it does not deter you; from what Nidhogg is discovering as his fingers stretch you out this only excites you more. Keeping you under him as he hovers above you, your tail curling around his thigh. "Put it in." Gods, you are wet enough already. "Do it."

"Damaging you is neither in our best interest," Pull out his fingers and examine your mess, "Small one." He continues despite your protest that becomes moans of his name and pleads. A good mate takes however long it needs to see their mate to not feel pain for the next part.

Union, where two become one, the true official moment of the claim for both having each other in equal ownership. You are excited, your fangs biting into his neck after he turned you around to begin the union. He groans then chuckles as if amused by how feral you are as your claws scratch at his scales and flesh, how your teeth demand to taste blood, Nidhogg holds your hips still however as he fills you with his cock. Hot, tight, it is almost impossible to bury himself completely but you are too stubborn to let him only stay halfway in. No, you will not have some incomplete union just because he thinks you cannot take his prick.

For such a small frame compared to his still fairly large one even in this auri-like body, you overpower him and take your spot above him with determination on your face and hands on his chest. "Mine. All of it." Hissing your declaration as you start slowly yourself. Those red eyes following how much your heat takes and the bulge that grows, teeth bared as he is overwhelmed by your core. "Gods," Okay you might have overestimated yourself. "Ha, ha, it's ah ahf!" Shivering as you hold yourself up with your hands on his chest.

"Stupid, mortal." Eyes narrowed at your stubbornness. Sure Nidhogg could laugh right now, rail you, utterly ruin you even from this position, however, knowing you that will only fuel your little fire of having him. Strange mortal. He watches as you lift your hips just enough halfway before falling slowly causing both of you to moan. The dragon's hands travel up to your chest, callous fingers brushing against your hardened nipples, you lean forward into his touch very happily.

It is bothersome having to coax you to behave-- To have Nidhogg make you slow down and stop becoming too eager to please himself and yourself. Yes, congratulations on fitting himself inside you. No, that is not an invitation to try to ride him like a wide stallion! Honestly, it would be amusing if you were not actually seriously doing that right now.

The positions had to be switched for his sanity both not to break you and for you not to break yourself. Sure as an Au'Ra you handle surprisingly Nidhogg well did not mean you not without limits. Your begs are going to be unanswered until your body adjusts properly.

"Fuckkk meee."

"In time."

"Nowww!"

"Do not rush me, mortal."

"I can live half as long as you!" What does the first brood father find so special about you? Annoying little thing you are.

"Half. Not all." It is almost a pity you cannot live as long as he, maybe your offsprings will share this limitation or not. How… Odd… "Biting me will not grant you what you seek." Brat. Holding you against his chest, you bite him nonstop like a bratty child not getting their way. The nerve considering this for your benefit but fine! Nidhogg decides he will  _ show you why  _ you need to wait.

Via one long hard thrust inside of you sends you yowling. Pain and pleasure but mostly pain as fidget and scratch at his arms weakly.

"T-that was ah no-nothing." Brain trying to catch up and not appear so punch drunk from his cock. Yeah, you are totally ruined after this and glad for it.

Eyes roll.

You are ridiculous.


	16. My Old New Lover(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad ending to ancient ot3 where the Crystal Exarch is a fragment of Hythlodaeus  
> tw: kidnapping, emet playing everyone like a fiddle, hints to Elidibus obsession with Wol, JUST NOT GOOD TIME

G'raha.

G'raha Tia.

You shouted out the name when he tried to sacrifice himself to save you from being corrupted by light; now you shout the name in this living memory of a trial-- A nightmare really. Emet-Selch or by his true name  _ Hades  _ has defeated you leaving you now helpless with no allies and no weapon to defend yourself. Yet, your goal remains: Bring home G'raha Tia. You are struggling against the light to move, to fight, to walk over to a struggling to live miqo'te, "G-G'raha, stay with me…" You are not even sure if you can stay with him right now. In despair the light wants to take over, to release you from your sin of despair, to "help" you save all those suffering. Your power as a black mage can only do but so much. "Please stay with me." You collapse gasping for air and clawing at your chest as your sight gets more blurry. On your knees wobbling as you move in the expanse of darkness.

《 _ This won't do.》 _ Hades speaks watching your pitiful attempt to save a friend in need and by the color of your soul-- minus the accused light-- a color he knows very well. You love him.

_ How very interesting. _

《 _ Such a pathetic thing you have become. Squirming like an ant under a magnifying glass in the sun!》 _ You growl at him only to get a rich laugh out of him.

《 _ Oh, hero, seems I might have to keep you and your friend as a pair. _ 》The monster fades in a mist of darkness returning the garlean in ascian robes, "Seems the Source did not just hide one of my dearests in there." He is walking towards you now, a single form of darkness in your vision of light.

"N-not yours!" You choke out as white bile spills out of your mouth. "Not again." His hand touching your face as if caressing a pet.

"You were and are always mine, hero. That soul of yours knows it and now you must accept it." Claws running down your cheek leaving a nice cool touch you hate yourself for sighing too. "Our fates are bound by a thread and so is that friend of yours too." A knowing smirk on his face as he conjures up a cloth to wipe your mouth, "Well, more than a friend to our dear hero." You glare hard at the figure of darkness as you hiss moving your face away no matter how much you rather not.

"Now, now no need for hostilities… Not like you could put up a fight without," Waving his hand at your state and the cloth disappears. He once more takes hold of your face holding your chin via his thumb and index finger, "The risk of turning your friends just to kill me, dear hero." His touch is soothing despite his cruel words.

"..." Your eyes close, "What are you going to do with us?" It hurts to talk, to think, to even try to stay afloat above the ocean of light threatening to drown you.

Emet-Selch is not pleased by your suffering though he did originally want you to turn to a beautiful monster-- He will just have to use another method, Elidibus be damned. "A temporary solution." You are forced to sit on your knees as he kisses you-- Hard! It hurts before it feels good, the pain shifting to pleasure as darkness tames the light. "Hades," Gasping when he moves to your neck basking you in his darkness. "Ah!" Shaking when he bites down on your neck. Fingers clinging to his coat as you quiver at the sensation that nearly overtakes you to beg for more whether for pleasure or to feel no more pain is the question.

He holds you until you stop shaking and only your labored breathing remains before you shove him to bolt to the miqo'te's side.

"G'raha! Please speak to me!" Panicking as you examine his abused and exhausted form. You glare at Hades who side-eyes you before sighing as a snap of fingers echoes in the darkness. Your old friend no longer looks hurt or bloodied and seems to be finally waking up. "Oh thank--" Shaking your head as you grab and hold him close with tearing eyes. "I'm so sorry I failed you…" Whispering to him in sorrow.

He holds you back gently with a soft smile on his face, "The fault lays with me." If only things had gone according to plan. "What now?" He whispers to you as his other hand reaches for his broken staff.

You stop him with your hand on his, "We won't win… Not in this state." A bitter truth to swallow as you take the last bit of comfort in the Crystal Exarch before removing yourself from him to stand and hold your ground.

"You didn’t answer me  _ Emet-Selch _ : What are you going to do with us?" Even though weaponless you are not above using your bare hands to fight.

The ascian tilts his head as he grins at the sight of the fragments of his old friends.

* * *

You have slept with the ascian before let that be known. As a black mage, you are beyond fascinated by the magic the Void has and wondered if the ascians' magic came from the world of darkness. Of course, after learning the truth it killed that hypothesis a bit yet made you more fascinated by these old living yet not living creatures, and Emet-Selch used that to his advantage. His  _ Azem  _ though only seven rejoined fragments of them, you are so very close to being just like them; his heart, how traitorous it is, sought you out and could not help but want to  _ keep you _ .

You felt a pull to him, a thread that kept you in distance to him akin to a ley line. The first time you both  _ did it  _ your heartfelt so warm yet so much grief, you held-- No, you cling to Emet as if he might disappear and worse instead of a normal rump in the sheets it felt like a wedding night! That should have been a red flag followed by his markings on your skin, followed by how your body reacted to his magic, followed his words, and tells of his home.

Damn it all!

Now you sit here in this crafted room of his personal bedchambers in Amaurot with only a joke of a thin grey robe on and G'raha whose rests only with his smalls. His head on your lap allows you to pet his hair. Being away from the Crystal Tower is taking its toll on him and you fear he might not last much longer. "Hold on a little longer." Lowering your head to kiss his forehead. He mumbles in his sleep nothing more. At least he can rest unlike you who has been on high alert since taken here away from the scions. Elidibus was stated to show up at some point to express his feelings on this decision but Emet-Selch took that conversation elsewhere. Stating only he is not willing to share  _ you _ both currently. You only can imagine what that means and dislike the ideas that appear.

"Still sleeping in I see?" Not bothering to teleport in as he walks right through the doors of his home housing his guests. The way he looks at G'raha is both affectionate and longingly as if he flashbacks for a moment. You lift your head to glare causing him to frown. "Must you do that? You are starting to remind me of my grandsire, always frowning, glaring, and scowling. If you keep it up it'll be permanent!"

Your eyes roll at the comment, "I imagine your ever cheery mood means good news for you, ascian."

Emet-Selch sits on the edge of the bed near you with a small victory smile, "Elidibus cares not for what happens to our friend here," Gesturing to the sleeping miqo'te. "But you, however," A sigh but still happy. "As long you are not in our way, he will allow you to remain by my side."

"How lovely." Stating sarcastically.

"Oh don't get too happy, hero. Elidibus still wants to meet you once again, after all, last time you saw him he was in Zen--"

"Don't you utter that name." A growl. A warning. Emet-Selch leans in interest when you realize your mess up causing your head to drop.   
"My, my, what shifting in colors my great-grandsire inspires in you." Finger poking at your chest then sliding up the column of your throat, "Did his little hunting game awaken the beast in you?" You swallow as your jawline is traced. "Not surprising." Fingers beginning to wrap around your throat when--

"That's enough." The buff now between you both is a very unhappy male miqo'te who is not pleased to see Emet-Selch take it upon himself to touch you. Bad enough he got away with touching G'raha, something you are not aware of. Why stop at having just  _ one  _ of your dearest friends back? His dearest beloveds? And when one wanted the other and the other was playing into his hand, well, why would he have been a fool not snatch the chance. Sure, ideally he would rather not have let you, oh great Warrior of Light, have to be tempered by Elidibus' hands but it is a cost to keep you out of harm's way. Plus it is not only him that misses his dear Azem, Elidibus merely did not handle it the same way.

"So he awakens," Emet-Selch taking his hand away from the rather weak gasp. "And still a fragile thing." Honestly, the nerve. He saves you both and one has to go start dying! "Ah, such is your current moral husks." Something that will no longer be a problem any longer.

"So long as the Warrior of Light lives, do not be so certain you have truly defeated us!"

Ah, yes hope and that  _ hope in you _ .

A thoughtful expression appears on the ascian's face as you spoke, "Emet-Selch, you know this is only going to end badly… For one of us or all of us." Ever Azem trying to show him another path when there is none. "Please."

Emet-Selch smiles. "No, there only one path, one requiring only  **_your_ ** assistance my dear but our mutual friend here is here tag along to watch the show." Getting up and bowing. "Hero, you will see your true calling-- Your true home, and then using that alluring charm of yours: you make your allies join us or they will simply perish." Grinning madly. "You will be helpless to it, Exarch"

They both grab the others' hand and cling onto it.

The Architect will allow resistance, it is only natural in fear to retaliate against those superior to yourselves. All oppositions, whatever the form the sport of conquest they offered, are to be crushed or used to puppet up a sufficiently entertaining and much more satisfying conquest. After all, an Emperor's fame and popularity are best won through successful wars and victories. Emet-Selch just had to be patient. "But since I am in a good mood," A hand reached towards G'raha, "Let us return to  _ my  _ Crystal Tower. Your death will benefit none beside another soul in the Lifestream of this shard."

The Exarch looks to you who looks at him before side-eying the ascian. A nod confirming an unspoken plan.

Let them believe there is a chance, an opportunity, to fight again; Emet-Selch will make sure this final blow destroys any hope of future rebellion, it is for their own good.


End file.
